The Lost Child
by Starscream'sAngel
Summary: Trasformers Armada based What if Starscream found a youngling with a mini-con? Rated T for the accidentl rape theme. Adopted by Autobot Firekat
1. Chapter 1

_This is thoughts_ and _This is radio_ lastly _**This is com-link**_

The Lost Child

_Ugg... I hate patrol._,thought the ex-decepticon Starscream, _Why do I have to come out over here nere the people?_

"_**Starscream**_" A deep voice said. "_**Has anything happened while you were out there?**_" Optimus Prime said.

"No sir, nothing so far.", I said as some thing came up on my scanner, "Wait Optimus I think I've found a mini-con!"

_**"Yes we're getting to. Wait for us Starscream even though your closer you need to wait, the decpticons probily have the signal to."**_ The Autobot ordered

I circled round to wait for the rest of the team, when I heard a childs cry in terror. "what the-" I started then I saw the mini-con and a youngling crouching in front of Megatron.

"_**Starscream I thought I told you to wait for us**_" Optimuse said a little mad.

"The Decepticons have the mini-con and a child, if that's not reason to go for them then I don't know what is!" I yelled at Prime.

"transform!" I yelled. the con's noticed me as I dove for the two hostages and landed in front of them. "Your not getting the mini-con or the youngling, Megatron."

"what makes you think I'm not, Starscream?" He asked.

I smiled as I held my sword/wing and whipped around and grabbed the two bots "come on to safety" I said softly to them. and took off. The youngling started to whimper and the mini-con was going on in it's language. I touched down and let then two down

"_**Starscream your sorly missed at the battle field.**_" Hot Shot said joking, serious but joking.

"I'm on my way Hot Shot." I responded. "Stay. Put." I told them "I will come back for you."

After I left the transformers in a safe place I took off toward the battle. I landed beside Blurr who was in some deep trouble.

"Well it's about time you got here." He said untrustly.

"I had a 'small problem' to take care of." I retorted.

He shot Demolisher, and I was attacked Thrust. I swung my sword and nicked Thrust's wing, he him me in rest of the fight went on to fast to recall.

"Retreat!!" Shouted Megatron before he warped back to his base on the moon. First Demolisher, then Thrust, "Wait don't leave me!" screamed Cyclonis as he warped with the others.

"So what took ya so long?" asked Scavenger.

"He found the mini-con and took it from the Decepticons, but why did you hide him instead of power-linking and fighting?" Optimus defended

"With the mini-con I seen a youngling, and get this a femaleyoungling." I explianed. All of them was thrown off by the fact a child was here in the first place, but a girl

was too good to be true.

"Starscream go and get them. We will met you at the base." Optimus told me before the Autobots warped back to their base.

_The story of my life. Warp, fight, warp. I'm sick of it even as a Decepticon it was never interesting, nor Autobot._

I tried to think about how I could of lived instead of getting caught up in this war. When I found where they was. The mini-con and the kid was laying down sleeping. I landed at the base and went in to the cavern that serves as the entrance to the base and walked in with the youngling and mini-con and set them down and let them walk with me. I was on my way to the mission control room when Hot Shot found me.

"Hey Starscream, did you get the two you told us about... or didja lie?" he asked.

"I didn't lie Hot Shot, there right here. Safe and sound" I told him. I kneeled down to the youngling "So what is your name? This is Hot Shot and I'm Starscream." I asked the youngling.

"Well Starscream we have been talking to eachother so she should of gotten that much" He told me.

"Hot Shot who beat you with the Star-saber?" I asks mocking him

"uhh...."

"Don't tell me you've forgoten" I told him as I stood. "Because if that's the case then I can tell you," I said with every intention of telling him.

"Scavenger" Hot shot said quitely

"Who?"

"SCAVENGER OK!" He yelled at me

"Midnight"

"huh?" We said as we looked down to the youngling.

"My name is Midnight." She said.

"Well then, Midnight, we will have to take you to Optimus to find out why your here." I told her, and she nodded.


	2. Why Are You Here

**Why Are You Here?**

We walked down the hallway to the room where Optimus Prime usually is and Midnight hadn't said much on the way there. Hot Shot was fallowing me, probably to make sure I wouldn't try anything.

"Starscream." The child said.

I looked down to her, "Yes?"

"Where am I?" She asked with sincerity

"You are on Earth, a planet inhabited with organic species" I said.

After I told her she was on Earth she fell silent. Hot Shot was starting to get tense. He didn't like me and I didn't like him. He made no secret of it. We passed one of the many rooms where the mini-con and the human children would play. Before we found Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, Sir!" Hot Shot and I said

"Yes Hot Shot, Starscream?" He asked

"I have retrieved the youngling sir." I told him

"Let me see her." Optimus ordered almost fatherly.

I nodded for Midnight to move forward to Optimus. She hesitated at first then moved toward him.

"No need to be afraid." He said grinning under his mask, "Now what is your name?"

"M-Mi-Midnight" She stuttered out.

"How did you get here?" Prime asked

***Time Skip*1**

After she told us all she knew on how she got here Hot Shot had fainted, Prime was speechless, and I had slid down from my standing position ,leaning against the wall, to the floor. All of us was shocked that she had gotten here that way

______________________________________________________________________

SA: This chapter was forced and isn't that good oh well… Please feed the plot bunnys before you go ^_^


	3. Dear Primuse

Dear Primuse…

SA: Well Thanks for the reviews (those of you who did review.) I'm trying to figure out how to tell ya'll how but what ever on with the fic!! ^.^________________________

Optimus Prime's POV

_This was very interesting. A youngling femme…. appear out of nowhere like that. Primuse what was their problem? The Decepticons had done that to her? No wonder she was afraid of me when Starscream brought her here._

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice that Starscream had gone into recharge and Midnight some how up on the piping in recharge also. I looked around to see Hot Shot was in the same spot he was after the story. I sighed and went to get Midnight down before she fell off the pipes she was laying on.

'_I'll have to have Red Alert take a look at her.' _I thought.

"Sir?" I looked toward the voice and it was Starscream.

"Yes, Starscream?"

"Let her recharge. It'll do her good." He said

Just as I started to left to put here on the Med Bay* she started to move. I kept walking, but that proved to be a mistake…

"AHHHHHH!!!" Midnight screamed at the top of her vocals. She started to try and jump out of my arms to run away.

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!" She yelled.

________________________________________________________________________

SA: well It's short and not that well made but I did my best.


	4. The Reson

The Reason

SA: This has been on hold for a minuet

Screamer: I hate you so.____________________________________________________

I was running for her life. I had never been so scared in her life. The Decepticons whenever they wanted me would just grab me and put on a random beam and start interfacing. Megatron and Starscream was the only one's who did not, and they actually stopped it.

**Flashback**

_The con's looked like they had a long day. I could tell by Megatrons faceplate. _

"_Midniiiiiiiiiiiiight……." I heard Cyclonuse call. I stiffened If he found me before Starscream then I was so slaged. I started to run to his room. Hopeing to Primuse that he was in there._

"_Midnight! why are you running around the base as if there's an attack?" Starscream asked._

"_Starscream please help! He's goanna get me again!" I screamed. Then Cyclonuse hearing my voice rounded the corner and scooped me up and threw me on a bench. _

"_Cycloneus! Stop this instant!" Starscream ordered. _

_***POV Change* Megatron**_

"_What is going on in here?" Megatron asked then was shocked at the fact his warriors was fighting, well that's not new, but it why. Midnight was on a bench in her bare protoform and Starscream protecting her from Cycloneus._

**End Flashback**

I was terrified then as I am now. And I hope to Primuse that Optimus Prime Doesn't find me. Just like Cycloneus


End file.
